An Ordinary Uchiha Morning
by Kaku-chan
Summary: What did Sasuke do after he killed Itachi? "KENJI! STOP BEING SUCH A SMARTY!" "Tch..annoying brothers..." "Kaa-san! I'm hungry!" "Sakura! Stop yelling!" "Wtf Sasuke..." Naruto does not belong to me.


"Mom! Mom!!!! Mom! Mom!!!! Up! UP!!!" Uchiha Sei yelled his green eyes widening. Sakura groaned, it was her day-off damnnit!!!! Uchiha Sei, her youngest son was on top off her and Sasuke's (who was gone on a mission 2 hours before) bed he took off the blanket, with one hand, it was a pretty heavy comforter too. "Thank you Sei-chan, now what is it that you want from mommy?" Sakura mumbled. "Kenji-oneechan and Satoshi-chan are arguing again!" he said. Sakura sighed. Satoshi and Kenji were her two 12 year old boys, they looked exactly like Sasuke but with very very green eyes.

Weird how her boys looked like Sasuke. But, their personalities...were definalty Sakura, well when they're not in the battlefeild. Except Sei..Sei's personality seemed to resemble her the most. Sakura kept her hair shorter these days. But her bangs seemed longer. Her hair was 2 inches below her ear. Sakura was wearing a green shirt, it's sleeves ending to her elbows, it was also a lowneck. She was also wearing black capris. She carried 3 year old Sei to the backyard.

Sakura put on slippers, for some reason she already had her yellow apron on. "Mommy? You think I can be a good ninja someday?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "Nows not the time to think about Ninja stuff ok? For now...just be my baby." she said. Sei grinned, "Okay... but..we start talking when I'm 6" he said. "SERIOUSLY KENJI!!!! STOP BEING SUCH A SMART AS-" "NO!!!! I WILL NOT!!! YOU FUC-" "Finish that sentence boys...see what happens." Sakura said, throwing her momma glare at them. Kenji and Satoshi glared at each other. "What's the situation?" Sakura asked. "Konohamaru-sensei won't give us our team because were brothers and he still needs to configurate the test results." Kenji asked. "UGH!! THERE YOU-" "Satoshi, why are you so grumpy?" Sakura asked.

"Because Kaa-san! I'm fustrated!!! The rest of the other students already got their headbands and their teams! What if we didn't make it!?" Satoshi yelled. "BECAUSE SATOSHI!! KOHON-" Sakura sighed. "STOP!!!!" she yelled. Everyone was silent. "Okay...I think the reason why you haven't gotten your team and headbands yet is cause they are varifying if they should put you two brothers in the same team or not!" Sakura said. Satoshi smirked, "Hah...I told you that wasn't the case." he said. Kenji glared, "Tch..it was just my theory."

Sakura glared again. The boys inwardly shudderd, "Hug...now..." she said. "Mooooom..." Kenji and Satoshi said whining. Sei smirked, "Come on!!! Are you chicken?!" He yelled. Sakura smirked, "Yea? Chicken?" She said, knowing exactly where their weak spots were. Kenji and Satoshi huffed. "Fine!" they said. Sakura smirked inwardly as Kenji and Satoshi shared a very very fast hug. Sei laughed evilly.

"What do you want for breakfast sons!?" She yelled. She always yells that, cause noone was really living in the Uchiha compound so it was fun to yell once in a while. "EGGS!!!" "BACON!!!!" "RAMEN!!!" "BACON AND EGG FLAVEORED RAMEN IT IS!!!" Sakura yelled. "Eww!!!" "Nasty!" "No mommy!" Sakura smiled. "Kidding.." she mumbled.

"Who's yelling in my house!?" A very velvety voice yelled, they heard a door close. Sei grinned, "TOUSAN!!!" He yelled, dissapearing to the living room. Sakura, Kenji, and Satoshi smirked. Well Sakura just pointed her lip to the whip cream. "Yosh.." the mumbled, grinning.

---

"Daddy!" Sei yelled, running to his dad's arms. Sasuke smiled, ruffling his head, "Hello son, wheres mommy and your oneechans?" he asked. Sei smirked, "In the kitchen.."he mumbled, taking out two water guns. Sasuke smirked. "Let's go.." he said.

"So Sei! How was your morning!" Sasuke said. Sei smiled, "It was good-" "KYA!!!!!! ATTACK BOYS!!!!" Satoshi, Sakura, and Kenji appeared spraying whipped cream, on their faces. "NOW SEI!!!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke aimed for the most powerful one...their leader...Pink-sama. Sei aimed for his brothers. Everyone slipped and fell from the slippery floor.

"SEI!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" "SAKURA!! YOUR ELBOW IS JABBING MY STOMACH!" "HAHAHAHAHAH!!" "SASUKE-KUN!!! YOUR FOOT IS ON MY FACE!!!" "THIS IS ABSURD!!!"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone grew silent. A pink haired, onyx eyed little girl came. Her hair was a mess, and she was holding a very very very huge text book in her hand. "Ayame-chan!" Sei said, twitching. Kenji, and Satoshi irked eyebrows, staring at he huge text book wondering what their baby sister was going to do with that very huge book of hers. Sakura smiled, "Hi baby!" she said. Sasuke waved at her.

"CAN MY FAMILY PWEASE BE QUIET FOR ONCE!!! SHEESH!!! SO ANNOYING!!" Ayame yelled. Slamming the textbook. _Was that for emphasis?_ Kenji wondered. "We won't do it again Aya-chan..now go back to sleep." Sasuke said, in a soothing voice. "Yes..baby..go back to sleep." She said. "Good morning Aya-chan!" Sei said. "Bye sis." Satoshi said. "See you in an hour." Kenji mumbled. "Hn.."Ayame responded, going back to her room.

Everyone twitched. "Wow..." Sei said. "Interesting on how a small little female organism can be so...so...commanding. I wonder..." Kenji mumbled. "Ken-chan..your baby sister is not an expirement." "I'm not ever giving her a boyfriend...maybe until she's thirty.."Sasuke talked to himself. Sakura pinched Sasuke's nose. "Oh no you don't! You are not interfering with my baby girls love life! Only I can!" she said. Every boy in the room sweatdropped.

Everything was silent until....

"She's so mean..." Satsoshi said.


End file.
